


Fighting Instincts

by ClassySansy



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Cyborgs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Other, Protectiveness, Robots, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansy/pseuds/ClassySansy
Summary: When Deckard changes his mind about Cooking Prince Academy, him and Bee decide to go out for lunch.While eating, a stranger threatens Deckard and he has to convince Bee to fight her protective robotic instincts.((I hope you guys enjoy this! I binge-watched the whole season in one night, and couldn’t resist writing fanfic for the show. 🥺❤️
Relationships: Bee/Deckard Wizard (Bee and Puppycat)
Kudos: 3





	Fighting Instincts

[FANFIC COMPLETED…] 

Bee excitedly waited for Deckard’s bus to show up at its stop, her wide eyes almost twinkling with anticipation. She glanced down at Puppycat, who was standing next to her, her smile widening.   
  
“I never thought he’d come back after he left. Especially after that donut incident,” she said, raising a brow. “When I got that note from him, I was sure I scared him away.”

“Yes, well…just don’t bring the accident up and it should be fine,” Puppycat replied in his language, frowning.

“I know, I won’t. The situation probably shook him up pretty bad. I don’t know what he’ll think of me, now.” She frowned, and opened her mouth to say something else…but the bus pulling up to the stop distracted her before she could.

After a moment, the bus riders slowly made their way off of the bus in an orderly fashion. Bee couldn’t see Deckard among them quite yet, and she furrowed her brows in irritation.

“This is Deckard’s bus, right?” she thought aloud, almost dancing with impatience. “Do you see him, Puppycat?”

Puppycat shook his head, unable to see him as well. “It seems he might be gathering his stuff, but it is uncertain.”

“Come on!” Bee huffed, folding her arms. “It’s been months since I’ve interacted with him! Why does he have to be so slow?” She glanced at Puppycat and then back at the bus’ doors.

In front of her was Deckard, wearing an awkward grin across his face. A backpack was slung over one of his shoulders, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Hello, Bee.”

“Deckard!” She rushed to hug him, coaxing a loud ‘oof’ from her friend. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you! Are you okay?” She pulled back from the hug. “After you left, you never contacted me.”

“Oh, yeah. I, uh…needed time to think. Yanno?” He shrugged, his smile subtly fading. “What happened isn’t easy to forget.” He paused. “Where’s Cass? She said she was going to meet us here.”

“She told me to tell you she couldn’t make it. A client of hers was demanding the program they paid for today. She didn’t have time to come. She was sorry, though,” Bee explained, seeming calmer than usual.

“I wish she called me.” He looked down, only to notice Puppycat. “What’s hanging, little dude?”

Puppycat only stared at him, not making one sound. He knew Deckard wouldn’t be able to understand him if he tried to answer.

Deckard simply looked back up at Bee. “So, wanna go and grab lunch? I haven’t eaten all day. It’ll be nice to catch up.”

“Lunch? Sure. I’m betting the cafe is open right now. It might be a bit busy, since it’s right around twelve.” Bee smirked.

“Gotcha.” He nodded, shifting his backpack strap before starting to walk along the sidewalk.

Bee and Puppycat began to follow as the bus pulled away from the curb and drove off into the distance.

-•-  
“So how was the academy?” Bee asked Deckard, nibbling at her muffin a bit after they arrived to the cafe. Puppycat drank some milk at her feet.

“It was pretty nice, to be honest,” Deckard replied, shrugging. He sipped on his mocha and then sighed.

“Then why did you decide to come back? In your note you said you left because you thought you needed a break from me.” Bee looked him in the eye, dead serious at this point.

“And the reason I came back…” he started, “…was also you. It was pretty crappy of me to just leave without a proper goodbye.”

“That can’t be the only reason.” She suddenly dug in her pocket and pulled out an envelope before placing it in the middle of the table. “You mentioned that you wanted to follow your dream of becoming a great chef. Why did you give it up?”

“I…I don’t know, Bee. I really don’t.”

“Then try to figure it out.”

“If you seriously want the truth…I really missed this place. The town is the place I grew up in. I couldn’t imagine leaving it behind for more than a couple months.” Deckard uncomfortably chuckled. “And…I don’t think I know everything that I deserve to know about you.” He shifted his gaze to his mocha and then back to Bee, his expression hardening.

“Deckard…” Bee almost whispered, setting down her muffin on her saucer. “I can’t tell you everything, and what I can tell you you already know.”

“…you’re a cyborg, or a robot, or…I don’t even know. That raises tons of questions,” Deckard responded.

“I know, but I can’t tell you anything else. I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Bee then proceeded to begin stroking her long hair nervously.

“Damn it, Bee! I could’ve died and you’re saying you’re not willing to spill the beans?” He shook his head, basically scowling.

“You were right, you do deserve to know…but you don’t need to know. It won’t change anything if I keep this stuff to myself, okay? Trust me on this,” she said, the tone of her voice almost pleading for him to drop the topic.

He stared at her for a moment before looking up at the ceiling, letting out a long breath. “I still can’t see why you won’t tell me.”

“Please,” Bee muttered. “I wouldn’t keep anything from you if it’d matter.”

“…fine.” He rubbed his forehead before glancing back to her, his expression softening again.

“Nothing’s changed, right?” She frowned. “You know I care about you.”

“Nothing’s changed.” He shook his head, pushing his empty mocha cup away from him. “How much do I owe you for the coffee?”

“Not a cent. It’s on me.” A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth, but she never let it fully happen. There was too much to process…it was too soon for smiles. She reached towards the back of her chair for her purse to get money.

Just as she was going to grab it, a stranger passing by yanked it from its place and kept on walking. The person was obviously planning to steal it.

Deckard immediately noticed and bolted up from his seat, whirling around on his heel. “What the heck?!? Give her back her purse!” he shouted, loud enough for the rest of the cafe to stare at them.

“Deckard, we’ll call the police!” Bee exclaimed, not wanting him to get hurt.

The stranger threw a look over their shoulder before starting to sprint through the building and rushing out the door, purse in hand.

Deckard quickly ran after the thief, while an annoyed Puppycat and a concerned Bee stood up from the table and attempted to follow him. The manager of the cafe tried to call her back until she was able to pay, but was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, the criminal turned into an alleyway a couple shops down from the establishment, and Deckard followed suit.

“Oh no, oh no, no!” Bee grit her teeth and also arrived in the alleyway, her face one of almost fear and worry.

They had cornered the robber, and now Deckard was determined to retrieve the purse by any means.

“Let’s go! You don’t have to get my purse, it’s too dangerous!” she said, pulling on her friend’s arm.

“No!” He jerked his arm from her grasp and stepped forward.

“Bee, let him handle it. We should leave,” Puppycat warned her, antsy at the situation.

The thief turned around, and the person seemed to be a middle-aged man. His eyes went wide, and he pulled out a pocket knife from his jacket. “Come any closer and I’ll kill you!”

Deckard lunged forward, trying to tackle the man. “Why the hell did you steal her purse?”

The stranger jabbed the knife forward, but before he could stab Deckard, Bee pushed her friend out of the way. As a result, the sharp weapon slashed her arm.

Ribbons flew from her skin, and she let out a shocked gasp. “My arm!”

“Bee!” Deckard yelled, his eyes also wide. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out of the alleyway, but she stood firm.

She looked him in the eye for a split second. “Leave,” she commanded, knowing what was going to happen next.

“What? No!” Deckard stumbled backwards as he let go of her. “We have to get you fixed!”

Puppycat abruptly grasped at his pant leg with his teeth and led the poor guy away from the alley. The last thing her friend saw were her suddenly pink irises.

“I’ll call the police!” Deckard called to Bee, before running aways down the sidewalk and digging his phone out of his pocket. He dialed 911 and hoped they would quickly answer.

Meanwhile, Bee had of course went into the robotic mode she always went into when she got injured or felt fatally threatened. She stood up straighter and turned to the the stranger, her expression completely blank.

“What the—“ The man panicked and dropped the purse, trying to rush past her to the end of the alleyway.

Before he could escape, she firmly grabbed his shoulder and roughly threw him against a dumpster.

He weakly whimpered, attempting to sit up. He held his head in pain; the only thing he could do at this point was watch as she came closer.

She wrapped the fingers of her undamaged hand around his neck, staring, emotionless, into his frenzied eyes.

He understandably tried to pry her hand from his neck, but she only held on tighter and lifted him from the ground.

Deckard suddenly skidded into the alley with a loud, “I called the police!” When he saw the situation, however, he immediately rushed over to Bee. “Let him go! You can’t kill him! Please!”

Bee’s grip tightened, and the robber let out little choked out gasps. “Please…” he croaked.

“Bee! Snap out of it!” Deckard begged, trying to get her fingers off from around the thief’s neck. “We’re safe, you don’t have to do this!”

Her grasp slightly faltered, and she shook her head as if trying to get herself back.

“You’ll go to jail or worse if you kill him!” Deckard exclaimed. “Bee, I’m here!”

Bee squeezed her eyes shut, and she suddenly dropped the weak robber. Then, all at once, she also fell limp to the ground.

-•-  
  
She opened her eyes. She wasn’t in the alley anymore. She was at home, in bed. Bee let out a tired groan and sat up, frowning.

“Bee? Are you…actually you, now?” Deckard, who was standing a few feet away, mumbled.

She nodded, glancing down at her damaged arm. “Tell me I didn’t kill the guy, Deckard.”

“You didn’t. He was taken to the hospital, so don’t worry about that. Are you okay?” he asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“I can’t feel pain, so yes. I just need to fix my arm.” She shifted her gaze to him. “Are you?”

“I’m…pretty shaken…but besides that there’s not a scratch on me. If it wasn’t for you, Puppycat and I might not be here,” he answered softly.

“Where’s Puppycat?” she abruptly questioned, obviously worried.

“He’s with Cardamon,” he replied. “The kid will watch after him for you until you’re fixed.”

“Deckard?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for bringing me home.”

“Of course, I’d never leave you for dead!”

“And Deckard?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for coming back.”

[FANFIC COMPLETED]


End file.
